fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 4
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 4 The boss’ voice sounded from behind the door “Come in”. I slowly opened the door, and walked in. The boss was sitting with his thick head behind a newspaper. I closed the door behind me, completely shutting out the typing noises of the main room. Now the only sound was the tic of the large grandfather clock in the corner, the buzz of the computer behind the desk, and the slow creaking of the leather chair he was sitting in. I walked forward till I stood around a meter from the desk. The office itself was around the size of half a tennis court and had wall to wall luxury carpet, wooden panel walls and a big carved oak desk. A large window in the wall behind showed the view to the street many floors below. He ruffled his newspaper, but held it before his face still. “You should KNOW that your mischief HAS been seen. This will NOT be tolerated!” He now lowered his newspaper and leaned forward in his chair whilst looking at me. “And my GOD, what have you DONE with you hair?” “I, uh, had...” I said before being cut off. “I DON’T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED! YOU ARE DISMISSED! Now get your stuff and LEAVE!” “What?” I said “On what basis?” This really pissed me off, what had I done. For a moment, the Fyre incident had left my thoughts. The boss leaned across his desk. “You DON’T ask questions here!” I took a step forward and looked him straight in the eyes. “Oh, you can’t just send me away without a good reason.” For a moment I thought a saw a glint of blue in his eyes, but then I felt a cold grip around my neck. He had grabbed me with his one hand whilst rising up so fast his chair bumped against the large window behind him. The he said in a slight whisper, very unlike him. “Oh, you do as I say!” Then he turned and with a superhuman force hurled me through the window behind him, launching me into the air 7 floors above the street. For a moment of shock, I could only watch the cloudless sky above me. The wind rushed past my ears, blocking out the beeps and noises of the car traffic below. My mind was thoughtless with shock, whilst I fell in space. Then I saw the boss standing in the window I had just fallen out off. Then some primitive instinct kicked in, and everything seemed to slow down. I felt the heat rise once again, and the Fyre engulfed my head. I turned in mid air, stretching my arms down towards the ground. A blast of Fyre coming from my hands slowed my downward momentum, and lifted me upwards. I landed on the roof of the building opposite to my office. I wasn’t shocked; it was like it had all happened naturally. I turned to face the window I had been thrown out of; the boss was still standing there, and was looking very pissed. He took a few steps back, and then ran out the window, and made a huge leap towards where I was standing. In mid air, he seemed to crystallize, and I felt a chilling cold surround me. He landed a few meters from me, and his weight made cracks appear in a circle around him. Somehow I knew this was the Yce. The thing I had been sent to fight. He smiled whilst a thick mist seemed to appear from nowhere, surrounding me and leaving me unable to see even to the end of my arm. Then, from somewhere in the mist I heard, “No escape now” See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting